Jasmin Hale
|kanji = ジャスミン ジュリエット ヘイル |rōmaji = Jasumin Jurietto Heiru |name = Jasmin Juliet Hale |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 15 (Pre-Timeskip) 19 (Post-Timeskip) |hair = Pink |eyes = Amber |birthday = May 18 |affiliation = Fairy Tail |occupation = Mage |relatives = Hinagiku Hale (Mother) Unnamed Father John Hale (Step-Father) Soraka Hale (Step-Sister, Deceased) |previous team = Yurusarezaru Unmei |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild |status = Alive |magic = Chain Magic Light Magic Mirror Magic}}Jasmin Hale is daughter to Hinagiku Hale ,step daughter to John Hale and step sister to Soraka Hale .She is also a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Jasmin is a young girl in her mid-teens with pink hair and amber eyes. Before the time-skip she wore her hair tied back with a long strand at the side of her face whilst after the time-skip she wears it down, tied back by a yellow hairband. She wore a long, flowing, white dress with a thin red ribbon-like sash. After the time=skip, Jasmin wears a white shirt with blue hems. Personality Jasmin is a kind,caring,loving,motherly person.Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone.Although Jasmin can become a very strict as well as feared person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. Jasmin only unleashes her wrath when someone hurts her family,who she deeply cares abbout.After an unfortunate incident in her childhood,Jasmin has a serious grudge against/hatred to alcoholic drinks.Despite the members of Fairy Tail Guild having a festive/drinking nature,Jasmin and her mother Hinagiku Hale made a difficult decision and decided to stay in Fairy Tail.This showed how much they care and would sacrifice for their loved ones,especially their family. When one of Jasmin's childhood friends Abbas Kuroki was practicing Kendo at her house,Jasmin became interested.Like Abbas,Jasmin took classes,trained daily and was dedicated.Ever since she was a child Jasmin has been a very athletic person,often participating in sport events.She trains daily with the help of Abbas and mostly Nihal Tsukigami (Formerly with Soraka Hale ) History Jasmin was born to her mother Hinagiku Hale and her father on May 18. They had a simple and happy life until Jasmin was 3 years old. At that age her father started drinking again because of his friends. Night after night Jasmin's father would come home late in a very drunk state. One night when her father was extremely drunk he brought home another woman. Hinagiku at that time was already frustrated and angry with her husband,she couldn't tolerate with him anymore so the next day Hinagiku filed for divorce. After a few days later Hinagiku officially ended the marriage but Jasmin's father begged them to stay.Hinagiku simply looked at her ex husband with disgust,giving him a few words and continued walking away taking Jasmin with her.This incident left a huge scar in Jasmin's childhood which led her to have a hatred for alcoholic drinks. Hinagiku decided to stay with a close childhood friend of hers John Hale and his wife .Jasmin and her mother lived with John and his wife for 2 years.During the 2 years the 4 them started a strong,family like bond with each other.They were so close that Jasmin thought of John as a father.During that time John's wife was pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl who was Soraka Hale. When Soraka was born,Jasmin felt that she had a little baby sister and John and his wife said she is welcome to feel that way of Soraka. But a few months passed and Soraka's mother died,this incident also left a huge scar on all of them.But a few months passed and Hinagiku and John began to have romantic feelings for each other.It took Hinagiku a few months but eventually she confessed to John and they got married,making John Jasmin's step father and Soraka Jasmin's step sister.A few years after her parents' marriage,Jasmin joined Fairy Tail Guild but she couldn't stand Fairy Tail's festive and drinking nature but she along with her mother made a difficult decision and decided to stay in Fairy Tail for her step father's sake. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō):This Magic allows Jasmin to shoot long chains from her hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing her to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects. Mirror Magic: Mirror Magic allows Jasmin to create several mirrors of varying shapes and sizes. These can even reflect an enemy's attack. Light Magic (光の魔法''Hikari no Mahō''):This Magic utilizes the Light Element.Jasmin can release light from her body and manipulate it into a shield or blast. Like other elemental Magics, Jasmin can also transform their bodies to light. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Jasmin's skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from Kendo,which he has practised since the age of 12. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. *'Kendo' (剣道 Kendō): Jasmin's form of swordplay, which she has studied since she was twelve years old is known as Kendo, a sword style where the practicioner must be spiritually, mentally and physically focused to perform techniques. Enhanced Strength: Jasmin is shown capable of breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand and can easily break through solid rock with her punches. Equipment Relationships Soraka Hale Jasmin and Soraka were step sisters and have known each other since the day of Soraka's birth.Despite being step sisters,the two were extremely close and cared deeply for one another as full, blooded, real sisters .Jasmin came to love Soraka as a sister before their parents got married. When Soraka was a baby, Jasmin helped in taking care of her. Soraka as young girl loved fortune telling,horoscopes and tarot cards.She said she was able to tell Jasmin's future by reading her tarot cards but Jasmin discouraged her sister from doing so.While reading her tarot cards Soraka found out a terrible fate would come to her sister.Soraka loved Jasmin more than her own life and chose to sacrifice herself in order to change Jasmin's fate. Jasmin felt very guilty and responsible for Soraka's death and was the one who cried the most at her sister's funeral. Abbas Kuroki Jasmin is a one of Abbas's childhood friend and Kendo partner.Like Abbas's other childhood friends he grew up alongside Jasmin and would consider her as family.Like all siblings, Abbas and Jasmin occasionally fought,During most of their practises, Abbas and Jasmin share an equal amount of trust, respect, and loyalty to one another, and will often give each other a fair amount of emotional support when needed. For example when Jasmin saw Abbas training to protect his ill sister Nuryn Kuroki she couldn't bear to see him so she comforted him and promised him that she'll help protect and take care of Nuryn.They also give each other great comfort during the death of their families.As they grow they share a very complex love-hate relationship.Jasmin has admitted to herself that she been in love with him but gives up on this,saying,"There's some else who deserves him more than I deserve him." It was because of Abbas Jasmin began her love for Kendo. Nymphadora Griffin Jasmin and Nymphadora have been rivals ever since the fight they had between each other.The two of them fight constantly whenever they meet and would always try to beat each other at everything.Nym hates being compared to Jasmin and will immediately/angrily deny any comments that involve the two girls being similar. Nigel Griffin Childhood friends who grew up alongside each other,Jasmin loves and cares for Nigel as an older sister and sometimes as a mother.Jasmin teases Nigel when ever she meets him which greatly annoys him.Jasmin believes that Nigel will grow up into a fine gentleman.Because of this she also worries that Nigel will start watching Adult videos when he reaches puberty.After the years they spent with each other and mother-son/elder sister-younger brother they share with each other,Nigel is very protective of Jasmin. Miki Kanzaki Jasmin is characteristically similar to Miki, which provides a good friendship between them.Miki and Jasmin discuss their problems and look up to each other for advice.The 2 girls trust each other enough to tell the other about her past. Trivia Jasmin's personality was based from Mirajane and Erza Scarlet of the actual series as well as Hinagiku Katsura of Hayate The Combat Butler. Jasmin's first appearance is based from Inori Yuzuriha of Guilty Crown while her second appearance is based from Hinagiku Katsura of Hayate The Combat Butler. Quotes Gallery Jasmin Guild Card English.png|Jasmin's Guild Card 916338.jpg Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Smillingflower Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:AzuWen Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei (Temporary) Category:Shimeru Sekai